The interior of a motor vehicle door is a wet area, so that it is necessary to allow any water that penetrated inside to run off via so-called water discharge holes. Such holes are typically provided with a seal to prevent dust from penetrating. It can here happen that the hole would have to have an articulated line in the lower door area given its location and the door structure, as a rule a horizontal articulated line. In practical instances, such an articulated line is avoided by suitably embossing the door framework.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a seal for a hole, in particular for a water discharge hole of a motor vehicle door, in which the hole has a hole surface with at least one articulated line, so that the hole surface is divided into a first partial surface and a second partial surface inclined relative thereto. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.